A Merry Warbucks Christmas
by Annie1999fan
Summary: 1999 version Warbucks Family's First Christmas together


A/N: merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! Here's my Warbucks family Christmas one shot! Enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve once again at the Warbucks house also it was one year since Annie came to stay for two weeks and her adoption. This year there would be no "Mudges" claiming to be Annie's parents and no FBI agents walking in and out of th mansion all night trying to break the mystery of Annie's parents. This year Grace Oliver Annie and Molly could all enjoy Christmas together as a family.

Annie woke up that morning with a twinge of excitement. It's Christmas Eve! Just at that moment Molly came into her room and hopped on the bed.

"Annie! It's Christmas Eve! You gotta wake up! Santa is coming tonight! "

"I know Molly merry Christmas we have the whole day to spend together and all tomorrow too! Let's go wake up Mommy and Daddy!"

"Ok!"

The girls ran to their parents' room where they were both obviously still asleep but both girls seemed not to care and jumped on the bed excitedly.

"Mom! It's. Christmas eve! We gotta get up!" Annie said shaking her mother awake. Seeing at how excited the girls were and it was nearly 8:30 she thought it was best to get up with the girls and face th day. She kissed both girls on the cheek and reached her hands for both of them to take.

"Merry Christmas girls! Why don't we let your father sleep and we can get some breakfast."

Oliver woke up some minutes later and came downstairs to th breakfast table.

"Merry Christmas girls." Oliver said kissing each of his daughters

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Then Molly pipped up

"Daddy can we see Santa today? You promised you'd take us to see him." Oliver didn't remember promising the girls he would take them to see Santa, it just came in passing one day but seeing that it would make them both happy he agreed to take them to see Santa this afternoon.

That afternoon around 1pm found the whole family standing outside Macy's, the line was nearly a mile long and it'd be an hour wait.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's a long wait" he whispered to his wife over the girls" heads.

"I know but this makes them happy I want to make their first Christmas special."

By the time they knew it it was their turn to see Santa. Both girls were very excited and each got a turn on his lap and told him what they wanted for Christmas. They got a late lunch then headed back to ththe mansion to start dinner and get ready for the small Christmas Eve party Oliver was hosting.

That night there was a dinner of roast beef, potatoes, green beans, squash and just about any other kind of food you could imagine. Both girls had a wonderful time. Oliver then decided to make a toast in honor of Annie's adoption anniversary.

"Friends and family I want to make a toast tonight. A year ago today this sweet young girl Annie came into my life, then Grace then Molly. I want to say how proud I am of each and every one of you and all we have accomplished this year as a family. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas and congratulations!" everyone cheered. By 10 that night after a full night of singing, laughing and tons and tons of sugar both girls finally managed to settle down. Oliver and Grace knew that they probably wouldn't get to sleep much due to sugar and excitement but she wanted the girls to be well rested for the next day. Grace and Oliver went to Annie's room to kiss her goodnight,

"Merry Christmas Annie try to be some sleep you have a big day tomorrow we love you"

"I love you too good night and merry Christmas." Annie kissed her parents and snuggled under the covers. They then went into Molly's room, where she was already nearly asleep. Grace and Oliver kissed her gently and pulled the covers up tighter around their youngest.

"Goodnight darling sleep well" Grace whispered gently closing the door behind her.

The next day, Christmas morning found grace and Oliver up early once again. At that moment both girls ran into their room yelling "Merry Christmas!"

Liver picked up Molly and hugged Annie

"Merry Christmas let's go get some breakfast and then we can open our presents."

"Leapin lizards!"

Both girls scrambled to the kitchen with their parents following. The family had a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. After they ate they went to the front foyer where the Christmas tree was. There were indeed lots of presents for each of the girls not including stockings full of candy and other small treats.

Annie and Molly squealed with delight after opening each present. They each got what they Nate's, toys, games, books, coloring books and a new dollhouse for Molly. They're favorite present was a new bike for each of them, a pink and white one for Molly and a red and white one for Annie. They were both eager to learn how to ride their bikes and Oliver said he'd teach them after lunch.

Annie was a pretty fast learner, she could ride up and down the whole driveway by herself.

"Thank you for teaching me how to ride my bike Daddy Warbucks!"

"You're welcome im glad you both enjoyed your presents."

Molly was a fast learner too she could almost keep up with her sister. They all spent the rest of the afternoon riding their bikes and playing with their new toys and juts spending time together as a family. Both girls were thankful to finally have a family to spend the Christmas holidays with. Grace and olive were equally happy to have given their daughters such a wonderful Christmas. They all went to bed early that night after an exhausting two days but each and every one of the Warbucks family members were happy. They couldn't wait to see hat the next year would bring.


End file.
